Little Secret
by MaySaetern
Summary: Love can change people. How did this one girl change so many? Not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

"Expelliarmus!" Keep running, I have to keep running! I hear him coming closer. Shit! I pointed my wand towards him, "Stupefy!"

"Ha,ha,ha! You have to do better than that little girl! Hahahahha!" I kept running; jumping over logs, dodging branches, watching out for sink holes. I hear him coming closer. Shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,SHIT! Someone help me! I saw a flash of light coming my way from in front of me. I dodged to the right, behind a tree.

Since I was facing away of the opponent in front of me I saw the light hit the man that was chasing me. I saw him being knocked back and smashed threw a tree but he got right back up and took one look at me then disappeared in a column of black smoke.

I collapsed on the ground, fully spent and the last thing I remember was two tall shadows before I blacked out.

Ugh! My body hurts! I can't move. I take deep breaths as I wait for my other senses to come to. As I took a breath I realized it smells like a hospital. I feel the fabric under me and ….IT'S A BED! I hadn't slept in a bed; in I don't know how long. I was about to go into a dreamless sleep when I hear whispers, "…Condition not good…don't know how long…." That's when I couldn't keep myself awake anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hermione_

I wake up in the infirmary. Neville messed up a potion and it exploded. I have a concussion because of it. Anyway I wake up to whispers behind a drape that separates the beds from each other. "Her conditions not good. I don't know how long she's been out there in the forest." What happen, who is she, how did she survive? A million questions went through my head.

Then I hear the unmistakable voice of professor Dumbledore, "Let's leave her to rest and then we'll ask questions when she is better."

I hear the movement of cloth and a door shutting. I got out of bed and peaked out from behind the curtain to see if anyone was there. When the close was clear I walked out from behind the curtain and looked around. There were a couple of empty beds and some with drown curtains showing that someone was in there.

I felt a sudden pull towards a certain direction. Next thing I know I'm in front of a bed with someone in it. I walked closer to the bed and looked at a face of an angel. She had a small face, long lashes, a cute button nose, long black hair that had natural curls to them, and soft fair skin, with full pink lips.

I don't know what came over me but I was slowly leaning towards those soft, pink, full lips. When my lips finally touched hers, my mind went blank and my body started to get hot. I stopped to catch my breath and when I opened my eyes I was greeted by dark brown eyes. So brown they were almost black. I was mesmerized by those eyes. They showed such love, compassion, pain and sorrow; I just kissed her again. She froze then slowly she started to kiss me back. The more we kissed the hotter my body got and the hotter my body got the deeper the kiss got.


	3. Chapter 3

_Nova_

Can this situation get any worse! I go to sleep then I wake up to someone kissing me. They moved away and I was able to see their face. It was a girl with very bushy, light brown hair, her lips, weren't full but they weren't thin either. Her nose was pointed and straight. She had a blush on her cheeks, which I thought was cute. She opened her eyes and they were the color of milk chocolate, warm and inviting.

She then came back for another kiss. I froze not knowing what to do. I should push her away, hit her, something! But she's such a good kisser…. I know I should stop but I don't want to. I felt her tongue go into my mouth and started to explore my mouth. I moaned at the feel of her tongue. She climbed on top of me and started to massage my boobs. I moaned louder and arched my body to her more. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her closer. When she was about to reach under my shirt, I heard a moan that wasn't my own. I thought it came from the girl on top of me but then another moan was heard and it was more masculine. I froze and the girl on top of me didn't seem to have noticed the other noise or that I stopped kissing her. She moved from my lips to my neck and started lick, suck, bite, and kiss my neck I was so turned on I almost thought, fuck it! And would have just continued to get lost in her kisses. But I still had _some_ self-control.

I started to push her away but she was really strong for some reason. So, I grabbed her ear and twisted it really hard. She yelped and I dragged her up so we could be face to face. Her face was flushed and screwed up in pain; I said in a soft but demanding tone, "You are going to stop. I'm not having my first time on a hospital bed with people that are doing the same thing right next to us. Got it."

"Yes, yes, I got it." She said in a breathless whisper. I smiled sweetly at her and let go of her ear but not before giving a little kiss on her lips. She sat up and rubbed her ear. I put my hand on her thigh to get her attention, she looked at me and I mouthed to her '_help me up'_. She helped me sit up with her still on top of me. We sat there just staring at each other then I hear the most disturbing noise that I have ever heard.

It was a very heated moan and a hard grunt. I look up and saw that the girl was beat red. **_She's just so cute! _**I kissed her again this time a peck on the nose. She turned more red than ever if it was even possible. I started to silently giggle at her. She then gave me a cute little glare that I laughed more and I was trying to not laugh so much I fell back on the bed. I felt her glaring daggers at me but I kept on silently laugh. I felt her shift on top of me so I opened eyes to see her about to get off of me and I didn't want that for some reason. I grabbed her waist and pushed her down while at the same time I was using her to sit up.

I looked up at her and I got the urge to rest my head on her shoulder so, I do just that. She froze for a sec, and then she slowly wraps her arms around me. It felt perfect. Then a louder moan was heard and wet slapping sounds came with it. We both jumped when we heard the moan but we stayed in each other's arms. I felt her drop her head on top of my head and she let out a sigh, I chuckled a little. I waved my hand in the direction of the noise. There was a yelp and a yell that followed with bodies falling to the ground. I wrapped my arms around her tighter to hold in my laughter.

She lifted her head when she heard the fall and curses that followed that. She pulled on my hair a little till I looked up at her. She had a question in her eyes that I knew the answer to. I nodded my head at her and gave her one of my mischievous grins. She shook her head in disappointment and I started to feel bad till I saw she was smiling. I gave her a full blown smile. Then I felt her lips on me again. **_Here we go again…. _**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hermione_

When she smiled at me I couldn't help but kiss her. Her lips were so soft and tasted sweet with a little bitterness to them. Like green apples or sour candy. She smelled like fresh fruits I spring too. I was so focused on her lips I didn't notice that she put a spell around us.

_Nova _

Okay! Spells up, now just have to slap her senses back in. Using all of my strength and body weight, I was able to flip us so that I was on top of her. I straddled her waist and slowed the kiss to the point that it was just little pecks on the lips. It looks like she was slowly starting to gain her senses. I stopped kissing her but kept our foreheads together. After a while I asked, "You back yet?"

She chuckled and said, "Yeah…yeah. I'm back."

I smiled at her and said, "Good, now get out of my bed before you're caught." I got off her laid down next to her.

She looks disappointed but does as I say. "Okay." She gets off of my bed and slowly opens the curtains to see if anyone was around then when she got one foot out, she turned around and asked, "What's your name?"

"Halley Swordsblood. You?"

"Hermione Granger."

I smiled at her, "Nice to meet you Hermione. Now shoo. I need my sleep since I was interrupted." She turned beat red and scurried out. I leaned back on my bed, closed my eyes and instantly fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
